


The Average Dungeon Run of a Healer Miqo'te

by Anonymous



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Bukkake, Creampie, Dirty Talk, F/M, Face-Fucking, Gangbang, Groping, Hand Jobs, Healslut, Naked Female Clothed Male, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Stranger Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:06:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29577939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: There's a reason why a Miqo'te healer would dress like that. Please just relax and enjoy the healing.
Relationships: Miqo'te Characters (Final Fantasy XIV)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 13
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

Um, hello. I'm an 18 year old Miqo'te from Limsa Lominsa. I work as a freelance healer, and, this is very embarrassing to admit, but right now, I'm naked.

"Oh, that's a good lass. Come over here so I can get a good look at you."

My Roegadyn tank beckons me over to him. When he hired me to run this dungeon with him, I accepted. When we reached this safe room, and he told me to undress, I accepted.

It's the healer's duty to take care of their tank, after all.

As I approach him, he undoes his pants, letting his hardening cock spring free.

"Take care of this like a good little whore, will ye?"

"Yes sir," I say, taking his gigantic meat in my hands.

It throbs in my hands, reacting as soon as my soft skin brushes up against it. The lighting in this room is terrible, but the musk of my tank's cock is overwhelming. I lean in and begin licking it. Tasting it only makes me want it more.

"Heheh, good little lass, you know what your mouth is for. I haven't had a good fuck in forever, so get me right hard."

My tank's hands glide all over my naked body, his rough skin rubbing against my soft teenage body. He uses his fingers to pinch my little tits and rub between my legs. It's so embarrassing, but I'm already really wet.

Even as my face glows red, I don't stop rubbing it on his dick. No matter how shy I've been, I've never been able to stop myself from letting myself be used in this manner. When I signed up to be a healer, I knew this would happen.

Going deep into these dungeons while wearing what basically amounts to a bikini, I knew I would be chosen for more than just my healing ability.

Once the dungeon is cleared, the tank will often hang around while the others leave. Of course, I also obediently wait for the others to leave. Once we're alone, they always immediately take advantage of me.

Today, however, is different. The tank asked the dragoon and bard to scout out ahead while we stayed here. That's when he ordered me to service him.

Suddenly, he picks me up, easily lifting my small frame with his powerful arms. He brings my chest to his face, his tongue flicking my nipples. He starts sucking on them while his giant hands grope my little ass.

"Mmmmm, you taste good, kitten! You ready to take this thick meat up your cunt?"

Too shy to answer, I just nod. He gives me a smirk.

"Oh, so cute! I'm gonna enjoy fucking this one!" he shouts, letting me drop a bit while he thrusts upwards, his cock pushing into my pussy.

Oh fuck, his huge dick fills me up instantly! Holy shit, it's so good I let it a scream immediately! Oh, fuck yes, I love this feeling! Having my little body railed by fat Roegadyn meat is the best!

"Haha! You're a little slut after all! No surprise, a Miqo'te working as a healer always spreads her legs! You love this fat dick, don't you, you little whore?!"

"Y-yes! I love it! I run dungeons in those skimpy clothes because I secretly want to get used! When people stare at me, I always hope they'll jerk off to me later!"

"Hahaha! That's right, even when you're not being used, it's your duty to show off that young body! That's what healsluts are for!"

I scream as I'm bounced on the massive cock stretching out my pussy. Even as it feels like it's going to break me, my body is drowning in pleasure. I've lost count of how many times I've been stripped down and roughly fucked in a dungeon like this. All that matters is being a good little slut for my tank, and then finding the next hard cock to tend to afterwards.

He sets me on the ground and starts fucking me doggy style. Each thrust would knock me over if he wasn't gripping my waist so tightly. He hammers his cock into me with raw power, deep enough that I feel his balls slap against me.

His hands move from my waist to my chest. He gropes at my tits roughly, letting out a satisfied groan while playing with my body.

"Shit, girlie, this body of yours is about to milk me dry!"

This is usually the part where they either blow their load as deep into my pussy as they can, or else pull out and coat me with their cum before leaving me on the cold dungeon floor. As much as I love getting covered in cum and abandoned, we still need to clear out this place, so I'm sure it'll be internal.

He pushes me down, grabbing onto my ass and railing me as hard as he can. Fuck, I can feel his cock throbbing while it rams into me! I might pass out if he shoots his whole load into me right now, but I don't fucking care! I just want to be ravaged and used as a cumdump! My place is here on a dungeon floor, with a fat cock pumping my tight cunt!

"Ahhhh fuck!" the Roegadyn cries out, his cock exploding inside me, "Take it, you whore! A fat fucking load for this horny little bitch!"

"Th-thank you, sir! It's my pleasure to, ahh, to be your fucktoy!! AHHHHH!"

The last thing I see before passing out is the other two returning, looking pleased with what they see. I hope they don't wait until I wake up to use me.

I'm a Miqo'te healslut. My body is for getting you hard, and my holes are for pleasuring your cock. Please use me until you're spent!


	2. Chapter 2

"Why don't you come with me for a bit, I need you to take care of something..."

I can feel the stranger grope my ass while whispering into my ear. My main duty is to provide healing and support for parties that hire me, but I do not turn down things like this, either. When people see a Miqo'te wearing that skimpy coliseum loincloth, they know her body is free to molest as much as they please.

I follow the stranger behind a building, and he immediately pulls me in close, his arm around my shoulder.

"Damn, babe, you're a cute little thing, aren't you?"

I feel his hand under my top, my bare breast against his palm. He wastes no time getting you it, his other hand grabbing mine and forcing it down his pants.

"Look how hard you've got me. Seeing you standing around dressed like that, I couldn't resist playing with you!"

I feel the flesh of his cock and begin to stroke him, his dirty moans an indication of my skill. He gropes me harder, pulling down my top and exposing my tits. It's been less than five minutes since he first approached me, and he's already got me against a wall, pulling off my clothes and having his way with my body.

Which is exactly as it should be. I'm terrible at talking to people, so it's better if they just take me aside and do whatever perverted things they want. This is what I live for. Everything else is just waiting for the next person to put me on my knees.

Which is exactly where I've ended up as he pushes me to the ground. He drops his pants and takes his cock in hand, slapping my face with it.

"C'mon, beg for it like a good little whore!" he shouts, rubbing it on my lips.

"Ahh, p-please let me suck on your cock! I haven't sucked a dick all day and kitty needs some warm milk!"

That was good enough for him, his hands grabbing my head and his cock thrusting into my mouth mid-sentence. His heavy balls hit my chin as he begins to ram his shaft down my throat.

"You should be thankful that you get to suck my cock! Healsluts aren't good for anything else, after all!"

I am. I'm so fucking grateful that I was dragged off to be facefucked by this hung cock. Oh shit this is making me so horny! I can feel my pussy leaking and dampening my bottoms. I hope he fucks me. I NEED to be fucked!

He grunts loudly, and thick, creamy cum endlessly pumps down my throat. He keeps his grip on my head tight, ensuring I won't be able to spill a single drop of his delicious seed. I eagerly swallow all of it, even as it becomes hard to breathe.

Finally, he pulls out. I fall to the ground and gasp for air. His hot jizz feels like it's spreading to my entire body. I'm hornier than ever, but when I look back up, he's already gone.

I know my place is to milk cocks and be an obedient cumdump, but this is an unacceptable situation. I'm at peak horny right now. Kitty needs cock. Kitty needs to have her holes ravaged.

I slump up against the wall and grab one of my boobs. I grope it, remembering how it felt to have a stranger suddenly feel my tits. I put my other hand down my panties, soaking my fingers as I push them in right away. I really, really wish this was a cock instead, but I've been reduced to masturbating in public.

I close my eyes, imagining that I'm being held down and violated. I want to be passed around and used. I want my body to be the reason people cum. I want to be a fucktoy.

When I open my eyes again, there's a crowd surrounding me. I don't know how long they've been there, but any embarrassment over masturbating in front of these strangers is completely overwhelmed by how fucking badly I need this.

"Gods, look at the little bitch go! She's not stopping even though she's noticed us!"

"Ha! That slut won't even slow down!"

Of course I won't slow down. This is only making me want it even more.

They move closer, examining every part of my slutty body. My barely concealed skin no longer covered up by my lewd healer's outfit. My nipples showing between my fingers as I grope my tits. My wet pussy in full view from my pushed aside panties.

There's five cocks in front of me that could use a good nut. And I'm the slutty girl who's the perfect opportunity to do so.

They pull me up by my arms and legs, tearing off clothes and tossing them to the ground. They position me between them, pulling out their cocks and finding a hole to push inside of.

The first cock slams into my cunt, my hips pushed back as another one forces its way up my ass. My scream from the sudden double penetration is quickly cut off by a third dick stuffing my mouth. Two more warm shafts are pushed into my hands, and I quickly begin to give them handjobs.

I let my body go limp, focusing entirely on the cocks that are mercilessly gangbanging me. They thrust roughly, caring only for their own pleasure as my body was violated from every side. My muffled moans mixed with the sounds of their balls slapping hard against my skin, a lewd melody that would have been enough to get me off on its own.

And they weren't content with just fucking me with their fat, hard dicks. Every inch of my bare skin is being felt up. My ass is groped and my tits sucked on. There's not a single part of my body that isn't currently being used for sexual pleasure right now.

The first cock shoots its load into my pussy. Immediately after it's finished it pulls out and is replaced by one of the ones my hand was working. Another hard cock pushes into my pussy with a wet splat, and my hand wraps around a new one, covered in cum and my own pussy juices.

This happens again when a cock cums in my ass, the replaced cock having a much easier time assfucking me with the cum lube. They do this over and over, cumming in or on me before switching it up. My face, tits and ass are sticky with cum, spent, dirtied cocks rubbing on my body to get hard again.

I'm filled up to the point that every thrust pushes cum out of my pussy and asshole. Even my mouth is leaking cum and drool, my body unable to keep up with the hard meat brutally fucking it.

I can't even count how many times I've cum myself, almost constantly orgasming again and again.

"Fuck, this bitch's ass is just so tight!"

"I can't get enough of cumming down her throat!"

"I love her perky little tits! Young Miqo'te make for the best fucks!"

Yes! Good! Use me more! My ass and throat are the perfect places to dump your load! My Miqo'te body wants more! It craves being violated like this! I'm so happy I masturbated in front of these people!

Another cumshot in my pussy. More ropes of jizz splattering onto my face. More grunts as another cock finishes inside me. Everything is getting blurry...

When I wake up, it's nighttime. My naked body is lying on the ground, covered head to toe in the cum of five different cocks.

Say, if you found me like this, what would you do? Because I'm still horny.


End file.
